1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulk containers for flowable materials, and, more specifically, to a flexible bulk container system which is stackable both in use and in storage, and is collapsible to facilitate more compact storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide rigid containers, such as drums, for the storage and transportation of flowable or fluid materials. Such prior art drums, however, are bulky and heavy, even when not in use. Also, by utilizing the strength attributes of a circular exterior, such drums do not maximize space most efficiently. Accordingly, when such drums are placed on a pallet, there are substantial open interior spaces, which could be better utilized to store flowable materials.
It is also known in the art to reduce weight by providing a container of a flexible, circular construction, which may be collapsed for transportation and storage after use. While such containers utilize space somewhat more efficiently than drums, are somewhat lighter than drums, and may be reduced in size for storage, such containers do not maximize the available space for storage of flowable materials. Additionally, since such containers do not possess rigid sides, they cannot be stacked, thereby substantially reducing their ability to maximize utilization of warehouse space.
While it is known in the art to provide rigid, square containers, maximizing the space allocation and allowing for the containers to be stacked, such containers are typically heavy, expensive, and difficult to collapse for storage or transportation when not in use.
It is also known in the art to provide collapsible containers with rigid side supports to allow for the containers to be stacked. One drawback associated with this construction is that such containers typically require strapping material or other securement mechanisms to be provided across the top of the container, thereby reducing access to the top of the container and preventing the container from being used in association with many flowable material filling systems. Also, such containers are typically of a cylindrical construction, thereby preventing them from utilizing space most efficiently.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a container for flowable materials which is of a low-cost, lightweight construction, easily collapsible for storage and transportation when not in use, stackable, and which provides a large access area into the container from the top of the container. The difficulties encountered in the prior art heretofore are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
The present invention relates to a stackable, collapsible container having a flexible outer skin and a rigid support. The rigid support has a top, bottom and a middle, and means for securing the top and bottom of the rigid support against substantial movement relative to the flexible outer skin.
Preferably, the container is substantially square in cross-section and is provided with four rigid supports and a reinforcing band around its top perimeter. The tops of the four rigid supports are secured to the reinforcing band, and the bottom of the rigid supports are connected to the opposing rigid support across the bottom of the flexible outer skin, using strapping material such as that known in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flowable materials container which is low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flowable materials container which is lightweight.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flowable materials container which may be stacked upon itself when filled.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a flowable materials container which efficiently utilizes available warehouse space efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flowable materials container which may be used in association with standard pallets.